Over the past decade, the growth of Internet technology has provided an important source of communication and information exchange to individuals and businesses. Various web based services have evolved over time, through which vendors can advertise and sell products directly to potential clients. To attract potential consumers, however, the businesses require advertising. One of the most common and conventional advertising techniques applied on the Internet is to provide advertising promotions on the web pages of another websites which directs the end user to the advertiser's site when the advertising promotion is selected by the end user. However, the process of including such advertising promotions to the websites is expensive for the advertisers. Moreover, conventional on-line marketing and advertising techniques are often limited in their ability to provide contextually relevant information to the end-users.
Alternatively, users may search relevant content from the vast resources of information available on the internet. For example, when a user wishes to buy a product or avail of any services, then the user may search for said products or services using the internet resources. However, accessing the web content for searching and shortlisting a relevant service or product is time consuming for the end-user. In addition, searching for a requisite product or service on the internet exposes the user to security and privacy related issues, and should be avoided.